God Damn It, Prussia
by PrinceLogan
Summary: Prussia asks America an odd question during a World Meeting, and then lots of America/England fluffiness ensues.


**A/N: Alrighty, so I don't even have a rough draft for this, or even an exact idea of what's going on within it. All I know is I need something to distract me from Ghost Adventures, because it's scaring me, so I decide to write this. Also, my feet are freezing. FREEZING.**

"If you could fuck anybody in this room, who would it be?"

America choked on the breakfast buritto he got from McDonald's. "Excuse me?" Prussia chuckled and repeated his question.

"Uh...Why do you want to know?" America asked the albino man next to him. Prussia grinned. "Oh, I was just curious."

America glanced around the room, looking at all the other nations at the meeting. Germany was currently boring everyone to death slowly. France was twirling a strand of Canada's hair around his finger, whilst said Canadian blushed a furious shade of red. The three Baltic brothers were trembling in fear under Russia's gaze. England had his head resting on his hand, his eyelids slowly sliding closed.

Prussia watched America look from face to face, and noticed how his eyes lingered on the Brit's face a little longer than neccassary. "Oh ho ho ho! That answers that, then."

America glanced at the German man in confusion. "What answers what?"

Prussia winked at him. "I saw the way you looked at Artie over there. Got the hots for the Brit, ja?"

America's eyes widened in horror. "Ew no. He's so old, and he yells at me so much!"

Prussia leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the table, earning a glare from his brother. "Keskeskes, excuses, excuses! You totally like the old man!"

America glared at him. He didn't like Arthur. Arthur, of all people. That was just gross. They used to be brothers, for burger's sake! That was just wrong! 'Though they aren't brothers anymore'...America shook his head. No. He shouldn't think like that. It was wrong. Wasn't it?

Prussia grinned wider. He knew he had put the thought into the younger country's head. He sent a thumbs up to France, giving him the signal that all was going according to plan.

England, having woke up from his short nap right before his head smacked into the table, saw the thumbs up. He decided to ignore it, seeing as it had nothing to do with him. He then turned and saw America staring off into space. England rolled his eyes. That twat never payed any attention.

America shook his head and brought his attention to the piece of paper in front of him. He had been doodling random things on it. When he saw that he had written "Arthur Kirkland" all over it, he blushed and looked from the paper, to England, and back to the paper. He ripped the paper out of his notebook and crumpled it up, then threw it across the room, making it into the garbage can. "Yeah! Beat that, suckers!" he yelled.

England looked up at him. "Shut up, you bloody git!" He was taken by surprise when the blonde nation actually sat down and remained quiet for the next hour.

America kept stealing glances at the Brit the remainder of the meeting. Now that he took the time to examine the man's face, he noticed for the first time that he was actually pretty attractive. He blushed at the thought.

Prussia glanced over in time to see him blush. "You've been blushing quite a lot, America. Something you'd like to share with the class, ja?"

America glared at him once again. "Shut up, Prussia. Heroes don't blush!" England rolled his eyes at that. America was so stupid sometimes.

America gathered up his papers and stood up. "Excuse me, Germany. I have to go. It's an emergency." And with those words, he left the room.

France took this chance to lean over to England and say, "Ah, Anglettere, don't you think you should go see what's wrong? He may need some help."

England glared at the Frenchman. "Get away from me, you bloody frog. I'm sure he's fine."

France grinned. "I do not think so, Anglettere. I think you need to go talk to Amerique."

England exhaled the angry breath he had been holding. "If I go, will you leave me alone, frog?" he asked.

France winked. "That all depends, my friend. That all depends."

Rather than stay and discuss what exactly he meant by that, England took his things and left the room after the other nation. He almost tripped over America, who was on the floor surrounded by papers.

"Oh! America! Did you drop your things? Here, let me help you." England bent down and picked up a piece of paper.

"Oh, no, it's fine, Ig-England. I got it." America said, grabbing the paper out of the older man's hand.

Enland picked up a notebook. America looked up and blushed, then made an attempt to grab it out of his hands. England looked down at the notebook. It was open to a page near the middle, and had "Alfred + Arthur" written in the middle of a cartoon heart. England looked from the notebook to America's furiously blushing face back to the paper again. "Alfred..." he whispered.

America snatched the notebook from England's hands and stood up. "I...uh...I have to go home. Everything is fine, you can go back to the meeting now." he said, blushing and looking at his feet.

England stood up and dusted himself off. "Alfred... How exactly do you feel about me?" he said, blushing a shade of red similar to America's face.

America looked up. "Well, uh...Arthur...I-I like you, o-okay?" he stuttered.

England grinned. "Alfred..." he breathed. America looked at him, confused. "Hey, Arthur. You wanna ditch the meeting?" he said, quirking an eyebrow at the other nation.

England nodded. "Yes, please!" he replied, grabbing America's hand and leading him towards the door.

xXxXxXx

The car ride to America's house was a short one. America practically dragged England into his house. (Not that England complained) England walked into the livingroom and looked around. "You redecorated." he commented, noticing all new furniture.

America poked his head out of the kitchen. "Uh, yeah. You want a tour? I did every room in the house."

England said yes, so America grabbed his hand and took him around the house, showing him every room, until he stopped at the door of the last room. "Um...and this is my bedroom!" he said, opening the door.

England walked in and collapsed backwards onto America's bed. "I am so tired. All these damn meetings are taking to much out of me."

America grinned and sat down next to him. "Well...we could take a nap, if you'd like. I'm pretty wiped out too."

England just looked at America for a few seconds, then kicked off his shoes and crawled under the covers. America's grin grew so wide it looked like his face would snap in half. He kicked off his shoes before following the other man under the blankets. England was already mostly asleep, he noted. Said nation curled his legs up and wrapped his arms around America's waist, muttering something about flying rabbits and fairies. America pressed his lips to the sleeping nation's forehead and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of burgers and fuzzy eyebrows.

**A/N: So I really like the beginning of this, but near the end is where it kinda goes to crap, in my opinion. Also, I managed to completely avoid writing lemon and make this all fluff. Hahaha! Uh...yeah. I know there are THOUSANDS of fics basically exactly like this one, but I need practice in writing fanfiction. So deal with it. :P**


End file.
